A Woefull Tale
by Platapuss
Summary: During a blizzard Kurama mysteriously commits suiside. Hiei's perspective. Song Is Until the Day I DiebyStory of the Year.


A Woebegone Tale 

Snow fell gently from the cold December sky. The flakes in their infinite numbers danced and spun as they descended the cold abyss. They drifted as if in a different space and time, for their going was so slow it was as if they weren't moving at all. To the casual eye the snow was suspended in motion, forever frozen like the crystals they were made of. When rare the sun did peak herself through the clouds, her gentle light would refract upon the snow, and a beautiful golden glow would dance across the sky and earth. It was as if Heaven itself had reached forth and cast a healing light on a cold and dreary world.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

In a plain field graced with but one tree, stood a boy, or maybe her was a man, cloaked in black. He looked to be at that age between boyhood and manhood. Though his stature was small, his fiery eyes betrayed something older. All about him the land was dotted with graves covered in a white blanket of snow. His hair rose and spiked from his head in an unruly manor, and fringed to the edge of his eyes.

* * *

Hiei bent down and gently brushed the snow off a certain grave. He looked solemnly at the head stone and let out a long sigh. Gently, he traced his fingertips along the edge of one of the engravings. It was a beautiful flower, a rose carved into stone.

"Kurama." Memories flooded his mind.

Flashback  
_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die to_

_I'd die too_

A thin red headed boy walked down the St. carrying his school books in his arms.

"So your the infamous Youko Kurama. What an honor."

The boy dropped his books and spun around. He pulled a rose out of his hair and flicked it, turning it into a whip. He cracked in against the ground, debris flying everywhere.  
"What do you want?"

Hiei smirked. "Feisty for a human eh?"

Kurama frowned, "I'll kill you where you stand demon."

"Calm yourself fox. I don't want to be your enemy."

Kurama relaxed his stance, "Really now"  
End Flashback.

Hiei hung his head low as tears streamed down his face. How embarrassing this was for him. But could you blame him?  
He sadly smiled as he remembered more.

"kurama..," he whispered, " Why did you go?"

Flashback  
_You remind me of the times_

_When I knew who I was (When I knew who I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does.  
_Kurama and Hiei sat side by side at the base of an oak tree. Something strange was happening with Hiei, Kurama could tell. Hiei never sat on the ground next to him, he was like those birds always sitting above him in the tree. But he wasn't complaining, he liked this much better. The wind blew and Hiei took this as his chance to inch closer to his partner.

Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Cold Hiei?"

Hiei concentrated all his attention on his boots. "Hn."

Kurama was starting to catch on, "So why aren't you sitting in the tree today?"

"I dont know." He stiffened when Kurama put his arm around his shoulder.

Kurama leaned his head on Hiei's and smiled. The little demons hair smelled good. "You can tell me Hiei."

Hiei's plan wasn't working out the way he wanted. Earlier it'd seemed so much easier in his head but now he was doing his best not to run away. 'I have to do this. I have to be strong.' After all he'd been through how could this be the hardest thing? He sat up and turned Kurama's face to his and gently brushed his own lips against his.

Kurama blushed like crazy and kissed him back.

End Flashback.

Hiei's body was wracked with sobs. He clenched his fists tightly to keep back screams of anguish. Through clenched teeth he hissed, "Weren't we happy?" A loud sob escaped. "Kurama you were all that I had!"

Flashback  
_Well make the same mistakes_

_I'll Take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_cuz I know I still do._  
Kurama waited by a tree in the forest. He had a worried look on his face. The bushes in front of him rustled, he stared anxiously waiting for someone to come out.

It was just Hiei. "Relax Kurama it's only me."

"Hiei!" Kurama cried and leapt to embrace his lover.

"How are you doing?" Hiei said softly.

"I'm fine! I got off easy, but you Hiei your on probation! You can't even leave the city now!"

"Yeah well, More time to spend with you right?" Hiei laced his fingers between Kurama's and lead them to sit down together.

Kurama chuckled at his boyfriend. "Hiei that's what you get for trying to kill all the humans"  
End Flashback

Hiei placed a hand on his face to cover the tears. After a moment he settled down and quickly wiped them off. He took a side long glance to the right of him and stared angrily at a dead rose. As if it were all the roses fault that Kurama was dead.

"Stupid flower!" He hissed and swiped it away.  
"Kurama would have hated you. He only liked the real ones." Hiei dug through his cloak for something.

Flashback  
_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue_

_Until blood soaks my shirt?_

_We'll never fall apart_

_so Tell me why this hurts so much_

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in a coffee lounge. Kuwabara took a sip from his mug and choked on his coffee.

"STUPID! It's hot! I told you not to drink it yet!" Yusuke slapped his friends on the back.

"Whatever Urameshi!" Kurama chuckled next to Hiei.

"Well my my, aren't you two a little cozy? Why you so happy lately Kurama?" Yusuke smirked and twitched his eyebrows mischievously.

Hiei flustered. "It's none of your business Detective."

Kurama draped his arm around Hiei. "It's because were lovers Yusuke."

"Kurama!" Hiei blushed and looked at his lover. "Don't tell"  
Yusuke and Kuwabara just laughed.

"Look at em!" said Kuwabara, "They already fight like a married couple!"

"Dam Straight! It's about time Kurama!" said Yusuke

Hiei looked questionably, "You could tell?"

Kuwabara snorted. Yusuke leaned back in his chair. "We made a bet and everything"  
End Flashback

He pulled a vibrant red Rose from his inner pocket and turned in over in his hand. It was beautiful just like the lover he'd lost. "Kurama, " he said to he flower, "why would you leave me if you loved me so much? Couldn't I have helped you through this.. I put all my faith in you- But did you place none in me? How can I believe what you wrote."

Flashback  
_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, "remember when"_

_Just like we always do, just like we always do_

The fox had told him to meet him at his house at 3, but he was early. So what did it matter? He practically lived in Kurama's home anyway. The new thing for him though was coming through the front door, it was something getting used to. Kurama had given him a key and everything to get in. Hiei liked owning the key, it made him feel special and important. Hiei walked into Kuramas living room and looked around, there was no one home.

"Kurama?" he called, but he got no answer. 'must not be here yet., ' he thought. Hiei started up the stars when a metallic odor invaded his senses.  
"blood? Kurama!" he cried and flew up to the second floor. He raced down the hall and what he saw disgusted him. The white carpet was stained in blood. Bloody hand prints marked the door frame of the bathroom while bloody foot prints lead into Kuramas room. The door knob was covered in fresh blood.  
"KURAMA," Hiei broke down the bedroom door, "What's happened?"

Kurama lay on his stained bed sheets, wrists sliced open and bleeding freely. His left hand was draped over his chest holding a letter and his right hand lay forgotten beside him clutching a rose.

"Hiei, your not supposed to be here." Kurama whispered. The loss of blood was starting to take its toll.

"Kurama what have you done!" Hiei rushed to his bedside and held Kurama in his arms.  
"Why would you do this kurama! WHY!" Tears started to stream down his face for the first time in his life. The wetness on his cheeks was new to him and he furiously tried to wipe them off on his shoulder. He didn't want Kurama to think he was failing him.

"hiei.." Kurama's eyes were getting droopy and his heart was starting to slow. the blood was coming much less now.  
"don't be sad hiei. Please don't let your tears be for me.." he gently wiped Hiei's face clean and dropped his arm, it hung loosely by his side.

Hiei propped his body against the headboard and slapped his face.  
"No Kurama! I wont let you die!" Kurama's face was so cold, but he managed to open his eyes on last time.

"Hiei read my note, and place this rose by my grave.." he made a slight gesture to the items, " I love you." he said then died.

Hiei's eyes dilated. He waited for his lover to move but he didn't. 'it's all a nightmare. It's some kind of sick joke'  
"kurama just wake up ok? Ill forgive you just wake up." Hiei reached out and touched his shoulder. Kuramas body fell over to the side.  
"KURAMA! NO!" He screamed in agony at the top of his lungs. Hiei grabbed Kurama shoulder and shook him violently.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you Yeah I'd spill my heart!_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!_

"WAKE UP KURAMA!" He let out grievance sobs while his tears splattered the floor. "Wake up... Kurama wake up! I need you..." But life had left Youko Kuramas body, and their was nothing left but an empty shell.  
Hiei's heart ached. He wanted to end his suffering, so he got up to retrieve his sword. 'I'll drive it straight through my heart, the place that hurts the most.' Soon all his pain would be over. For what was life worth living with ought his Fox? "I'll be with you soon my love." Then he saw Kuramas blood stained note on the floor. 'I'll read this first, ' he decided.

_My hands are at your throat _

_And I think I hate you _

_We made the same mistakes mistakes like friends do,_

_my hands are at your throat and I think I hate you _

_we made the same mistakes._  
End Flashback  
"Wasn't our love enough"  
Hiei placed the rose on the ground in front of Kurama's grave, a memento to his lost love. He stood up and started to walk away. the wind picked up and soon the air was a swirling cloud of white. Snow blurred everything. Hiei paused in his steps to pull a cigarette from his back pocket. He smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kurama you would have hated this." Then he lit up the cigarette and continued on his way.  
_Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you, for you _

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you _

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you _

Flashback  
Hiei opened Kuramas suicide note and read it.

_Hiei my beloved, do not cry for me, because as you are reading this I am hopefully dead. Do not be sad, I wasn't one for this world and I no longer had the will to live. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but know that I loved you more than anything else in this world until the very end. I will not try to explain myself because surely you would not understand. I had to make the pain stop and this was the only way. But hiei when you read this you will blame yourself and take your life to follow me. Don't do it, I know you and I know you would do just that but don't. As my last wish I forbid it, I want you to live a long and happy life Hiei.  
I love you, Kurama._

"ok Kurama, I'll try." he said.  
End Flashback

"I love you too." Hiei said, and before he could fly away his words were swept away into the wind.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die!_


End file.
